Zero to Hero
by HappyTigress
Summary: Hinata Hyuga merupakan gadis malang yang sentiasa dibuli, diperlekehkan, dan dipulaukan. Kerana simpati dan risau akan gadis tersebut, lelaki tersebut bercadang untuk membawanya kembali ke tanah airnya bersama-sama. Semasa di stesen kereta api, satu topi sama seperti dinosour menarik perhatiannya. Siapakah pemilik topi unik itu? (Character might be OOC)
1. Chapter 1

**T O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS**

 **Hinata Hyuga merupakan gadis malang yang sentiasa dibuli, diperlekehkan, dan dipulaukan. Memandangkan ayahnya sendiri tidak mengambil berat akan keadaannya yang serba kekurangan; bukan seperti adiknya, Hanabi yang seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan, Hinata memohon kepada saudara jauhnya datang melawat untuk mengikutinya pulang ke tempat asalnya. Kerana simpati dan risau akan gadis tersebut, lelaki tersebut bercadang untuk membawanya kembali ke tanah airnya bersama-sama. Semasa di stesen kereta api, satu topi sama seperti dinosour menarik perhatiannya. Siapakah pemilik topi unik itu?**

 **(Character might be OOC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N: Sudah lama sangat nak buat cerita ni, alhamdulillah, akhirnya dapat juga! X3. Disebabkann saya minat sangat dengan watak Hinata(Naruto) dan kartun BoBoiBoy, saya cuba jadikan ianya crossover! Entah seronok dibacakah atau sebaliknya. Harap anda semua enjoy!)**

 **Desclaimer: All characters character are belong to their rightful owner.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 1**

"Ayah?" Hinata menundukkan kepala sambil bermain dengan jari-jemarinya, takut dan gugup bila berdepan dengan satu-satunya orang tua kandungnya, Hiashi.

"Hmm." Ayahnya langsung tidak mengangkat wajahnya daripada kertas-kertas kerja yang bertimbun di atas meja kerja dihadapannya. Ini membuatkan hati Hinata semakin sayu dengan sifat ketidakpeduli ayah terhadapnya.

"Aku...aku nak ikut Pak Cik Hairi ke Malaysia..." kata gadis itu perlahan.

"Hmm."

"Ayah dengar tak ni?" akhirnya Hinata mengangkat wajahnya cuma melihat ayahnya masih lagi dalam keadaan sebelumnya.

"Hmm."

Hati gadis kecil itu bagaikan dirobek bila melihat reaksi ayahnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan perasaan yang bercampur-baur di dalam benaknya. Namun kesedihan tersebut bertukar kepada kemarahan. Dengan langkah yang laju, dia mendekati meja ayahnya. Kakinya dihentak-hentak.

Hinata menolak semua kertas-kertas itu ketepi, habis beterbangan semuanya. Nafas Hinata tidak teratur, amarahnya semakin memuncak, kesabarannya semakin menipis bagaikan lava panas didalam gunung berapi. Matanya tajam merenung anak mata ayahnya. Kemarahan Hiashi tidak kalah hebatnya. Wajah lelaki tua itu memerah.

"Apa yang kau fikir kau sedang lakukan, Hinata?" katanya yang cuba bersikap tenang. Buku lima dikepal erat.

"Aku bencikan ayah! Aku tidak akan balik lagi ke rumah ini!" Jerit Hinata lantang, air mata tumpah jua.

Mata Hiashi membulat, terkejut. Ini pertama kali, anak sulungnya bersikap kurang ajar terhadapnya. Segera dia berdiri, menjatuh kerusi yang didudukinya apabila Hinata berlari keluar dari bilik tersebut. "Hinata!"

Suaranya bergema di seluruh genap koridor rumah tua itu. Hinata membuka pintu depan dengan kasar. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari pak ciknya dan mendapati lelaki itu sudah berada dalam kereta di luar rumah.

"Pak cik, jalanlah cepat." Hinata memasang tali pinggang keselamatan. Wajah kelihatan pucat.

"Ayah kamu sudah izinkan kamu?" Hairi bertanya, wajah berkerut melihat anak saudaranya.

"Sudah..." jawab Hinata perlahan, kepala ditundukkan.

Hairi menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Enjin kenderaan dihidupkan. Tayar berputar laju diatas jalan raya Tokyo yang sesak dengan orang ramai. Siangkah, malamkah sama sahaja suasanya. Yang membezakan keadaan siang atau malam adalah langit. Suasana di dalam kereta sangat senyap sehinggakan bunyi penghawa dingin boleh terdengar.

Tidak lama selepas itu, mereka telah sampai di Lapangan Terbang Tokyo. Segera beg bagasi dikeluarkan dari bonet apabila kereta selamat diletakkan di tempat parking. Hinata menyambut beg kepunyaannya yang dihulurkan.

Mereka mendaftar di kaunter. Nasib baik Haiiri sudah awal menempah tiket kalau tidak, terpaksalah mereka menetap dinegara itu dengan lebih lama. Apabila selesai mendaftar, mereka terus memasuki kapal terbang kerana masa hanya beberapa minit sahaja lagi untuk berlepas.

 **(o-o)**

"Pak Cik nak beli kopi kejap, kamu tunggu sini, ok?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepala. Tangan menutup mulut apabila dia menguap. Mata sedikit merah kerana baru bangun tidur.

"Ada apa-apa yang kamu mahu pesan?"

Hairi tersenyum melihat gelagat anak saudaranya yang asyik membuka mulut macam ikan diluar air.

"Nak susu kotak..." sekali lagi dia menguap.

"Beres bos!" kata Hairi sambil tabik bak tentera yang menghormati pegawai atasan. Wajahnya yang serius berubah geli hati, dia terkekeh sendirian lalu berjalan menghampir mesin layan diri: _vending machine._

Hinata hanya tersenyum akan kelakuan pak ciknya itu. Sendi-sendi ototnya terasa lenguh dek duduk sepanjang hari dan tempat yang tidak selesa untuk tidur. Sampai sahaja, di lapangan Kuala Lumpur, Hairi terus pula pergi ke stesen kereta api ekspress. Langsung tiada masa untuk bersiar-siar. Matanya yang unik meninjau sekeliling. Boleh dikatakan ramai orang yang beratur di hadapan kaunter untuk membeli tiket, salah seorang pembeli itu ialah pak ciknya.

Hinata bersandar sepenuhnya dibangku kayu itu, ingin merehatkan badannya. Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kuat. Terasa ada sesuatu mendarat di atas tangannya. Kelopak matanya di buka lalu anak mata lavendernya digerakkan untuk melihat apakah objek itu. Rupa-rupanya ianya adalah sehelai tiket keretapi. Hinata menggenggam tiket itu terus apabila angin bertiup semula, takut tiket itu diterbangkan semula.

Bunyi tapak kaki berlari memasuki indera pendengarannya. Hinata segera mendongakkan kepala. Seorang budak lelaki memakai topi berwarna jingga bertompok kuning dan bermotifkan raksasa yang bertanduk dengan tiga menggarisi rentas tengah topi, bermulut jongang tetapi tidak bermata, dengan birainya menghadap ke belakang dan digarisi tiga batang tanduk ditengah-tengah topi, memakai jaket tanpa lengan yang berwarna jingga yang berzip dengan lungsur zip yang berbentuk panahan petir,dengan kemeja T berdada putih dan berlengan perang didalam, serta seluar panjang berwarna perang tua juga. Tangan budak lelaki itu sarat dengan bag dan sebiji bola sepak.

"Dik! Itu...tiket..itu abang punya!" katanya sambil tercungap-cungap.

"Mmm, nah." Hinata menyambam tiket itu kemuka budak lelaki itu.

"Hehehe, terbaik. Terima kasihlah, dik. Kalau tidak, tak tahu apalah nak jadi nanti." budak lelaki itu menegakkan ibu jarinya; _thumbs up,_ sambil tersenyum lebar.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, malu.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu terus mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Hinata apabila mendapati ianya kosong.

"Adik ni nama siapa? Nama aku Boboiboy!" Boboiboy menghulurkan tangan, senyuman masih setia diwajah.

Teragak-agak tangan Hinata menyambut salam Boboiboy. "Nama a-aku Hinata..." gadis itu tersenyum malu.

"Orang Jepun rupanya, patutlah comel! Terbaik! Hinata ni nak pergi mana?"

Entah Boboiboy sedarkah tidak apa yang baru dicakapnya. Wajah Hinata memerah. "Ta-tak tahu lagi..."

"Hinata! Eh, Boboiboy? Apa kau buat disini?" Hairi menghulurkan sekotak susu pada Hinata sambil matanya menatap Boboiboy, hairan.

"Apalagi, nak bercutilah. Eh, saya tiadakah pak cik?" Boboiboy menunjuk kotak susu ditangan Hinata.

"Amboi, banyak lawa. Apa kau ingat aku ni _vending machine-_ kah? Kalau nak, _Vending machine_ tu ada kat sana. Pergi beli sendiri." Hairi menudingkan jari ke arah mesin layan diri yang ada di sebelah tong sampah.

"Hahahaha, aku bergurau sajalah, pak cik. Oh ya, pak cik ni nak pergi mana?"

"Pergi berkelah."

"Hih, orang tanya betul-betul, main-main pula."

Pak Cik Hairi tergelak. "Pergi Pulau Rintislah, mana lagi? Dah tu tempat tinggal pak cik."

"Hehehe."

"Pak cik kenal Boboiboy?"

Hairi menoleh kearah anak saudaranya. "Ha'ah, dia ni cucu jiran pak cik, Tok Aba."

"Jiran?"

"Ya, tinggal sebelah rumah je."

 **Keretapi 05 akan bertolak sebentar lagi. Saya ulangi, keretapi 05 akan bertolak sebentar lagi. Penumpang di arahkan memasuki keretapi 05 dalam masa 5 minit.**

"Hah, jomlah kita masuk sekarang. Tak pasal-pasal kita tertingal pula."

Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke dalam keretapi tersebut.

(o-o)

"Kau tinggal dengan siapa nanti?" tanya Boboiboy tiba-tiba sambil bersandar dekat tingkap keretapi. Sinaran bulan mengenai wajahnya menyebabkan anak mata coklatnya sedikit berkilat.

Hinata bermain dengan jarinya. "Dengan pak cik..."

Belum sempat Boboiboy bertanya lebih lanjut, suara seorang lelaki yang datang dari pembesar suara memotongnya.

 **Tuan-tuan dan puan-puan, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke stesen yang berikutnya. Terima kasih kerana memilih Yong Pin Express. Huh, akhirnya sampai juga. Hoh tak sabar aku nak pergi karoke jap lagi.**

Hinata dan Boboiboy tergelak. Boboiboy mengangkat tangannya kearah Hinata seakan mengatakan _'kejap'_. Hinata yang segera faham apa maksud kawan barunya itu terus menganggukan kepala, sisa tawa masih kedengaran.

 **Hmm, kena practice sikit ni. Rama-rama terbanglah tinggi. Tinggi-tinggi, ooohhh. Dik, dik, budak kecik tak boleh masuk dalam ni.**

 **...**

 **Apa? Mike tak tutup lagi? Alamak.**

Boboiboy duduk kembali disebelah Hinata yang masih tersenyum.

 **Uh, saya meminta maaf atas kesilapan teknikal tadi, terima kasih dan tolong jangan bagi tahu bos saya.**

"Hihihi, terbaik. Ini kena cerita kat atuk ni." gumam Boboiboy.

"Hahaha, apa nak jadi dah pemandu keretapi? Mike pun lupa tutup, heih." gelak Pak Cik Hairi yang duduk dibelakang mereka.

"Ha'ahlahkan! Pasal cuti, semuanya terus lupa."

"Betul tu, betul tu!"

Hinata hanya terkekeh perlahan mendengar perbualan antara pak ciknya dan Boboiboy.

"Oh ya, Hinata? Umur kau berapa, ya?"

Berkelip-kelip mata Hinata mendengar soalan Boboiboy.

"Heih, jenis soalan apa yang kau tanya tu, Boboiboy?" Hairi menyampuk, kepalanya diletakkan diatas dilipatan tangannya diatas tempat sandar Boboiboy. "Umur kamu sama sajalah."

"Oh, sepuluh tahun...tapi kenapa dia pendek dari aku?" tanya Boboiboy, tangan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Entah! Mungkin kurang kalsium kot."

Wajah Hinata memanas. Dia memalingkan wajahnya ketempat lain apabila mendengar mereka ketawa sambil melihatnya.

"Oh, kita dah nak sampailah! Sebelum keluar tu periksa dulu barang-barang kamu tu. Manalah tau ada barang-barang yang tinggal." Nasihat Hairi cepat-cepat apabila melihat kedua-dua anak kecil itu bergegas menyangkutkan bag di atas bahu. Boboiboy memandang luar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman yang lebar.

"Huish, tak sabarnya nak jumpa atuk!" Boboiboy berlari mendekati pintu.

Angin malam serta merta menerpa wajah mereka setelah pintu keretapi dibuka.

"Atuk! Atuk!" Boboiboy melompat kearah seorang pak cik tua dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Wah, atuk nampak makin mudalah sekarang."

"Aik, sejak bila pula Boboiboy tukar atuk ni...?" gumam Hairi, hairan

Hinata memandang Hairi, turut berasa hairan dengan kata-kata pak ciknya "Apa maksud-".

"Hoi!"

Hinata dan Hairi menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut dan mendapati seorang lagi lelaki tua memakai kopiah tih, berbaju kemeja biru bergaris putih memandang Boboiboy sambil bercekak pinggang, jengkel. Hairi tersenyum sendiri sambil berbisik 'Dah agak dah.'

"Bertuah punya cucu! Kau peluk siapa tu?" kata lelaki tua tu atau lebih dikenali sebagai Tok Aba.

Boboiboy melonggarkan pelukannya dan menjauhkan diri, dia ketawa gugup lalu tabik hormat. "Sorry, pak cik."

"Hmmmph!" Tok Aba menyilangkan tangan didepan dada , tanda merajuk.

"Eleh, dia pun sama."ejek budak lelaki yang memakai kopiah coklat.

"Entah atuk ni." Boboiboy mendekati atuknya, senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Alah, atuk tak apa, dah tua. Kau tu Muda-muda dah lupa."

"Assalammualaikum,tuk." Boboiboy menyalam tangan Tok Abah.

"Waalaikumsalam...eh, Hairi?" Tok Abah memandang Hairi dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hai, Tok Aba!" Hairi tersengih sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, siapa pula ni?" Atok menudingkan jari kearah budak kecil yang menyorok dibelakang Hairi.

"Oh ini anak saudara jauh aku. Hinata cepat salam atuk."

Hinata keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang tidak seberapa lalu menyalam Tok Aba.

"Wah, comel juga ya anak saudara kamu ni."

Wajah Hinata merona merah dengan pujian lelaki tua itu, dia menundukkan kepala.

"Hehehe, tentulah. Sama macam pak ciknya juga." Hairi menepuk kepala Hinata, hidungnya kembang kempis berasa bangga.

"Hmm, perasan."

Mereka semua tergelak.

"Dah, dah, jom kita balik. Kamu adah ada kenderaankah nak tumpang balik?" tanya Tok Aba, tangannya mencapai bag cucunya.

"Dah tuk, aku dah telepon tadi." jawab Hairi.

"Bye, Hinata! Jumpa esok!" Boboiboy melambaikan tangan kemudian menoleh semula ke arah atuknya, menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi didalam keretapi sebentar tadi.

"Bye Boboiboy..." bisik Hinata, melambai ke arah budak lelaki yang sudah berpaling darinya.

Hairi memandang Hinata dengan tatapan mengerti. Tangan menepuk bahu gadis kecil itu.

"Mari kita balik, Hinata"


	2. Chapter 2

**T O**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS**

 **Hinata Hyuga merupakan gadis malang yang sentiasa dibuli, diperlekehkan, dan dipulaukan. Memandangkan ayahnya sendiri tidak mengambil berat akan keadaannya yang serba kekurangan; bukan seperti adiknya, Hanabi yang seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan, Hinata memohon kepada saudara jauhnya datang melawat untuk mengikutinya pulang ke tempat asalnya. Kerana simpati dan risau akan gadis tersebut, lelaki tersebut bercadang untuk membawanya kembali ke tanah airnya bersama-sama. Semasa di stesen kereta api, satu topi sama seperti dinosour menarik perhatiannya. Siapakah pemilik topi unik itu?**

 **(Character might be OOC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N: Assalammualaikum & selamat sejahtera saudara-saudara sekalian! Waaah, trimas banyak-banyak sebab udah di reviews-nya beserta supportnya! XD Thank you veeeeery much you guys! )**

 **Desclaimer: All characters character are belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Enjoy My Story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 2**

 _GTANG!_

 _"Owh, ma beautiful toe!"_

Hampir sahaja Hinata terjatuh dari katil apabila mendengar suara pak ciknya menjerit kesakitan, mengalahkan bunyi kokokan ayam di siang hari. Gadis itu cuba menolak semua timbunan selimut yang melilit badan kecilnya umpama ular boa dari menyesakkan lagi saluran pernafasannya ke tepi. Bunyi-bunyi periuk saling beradu ditambah lagi jeritan Hairi yang sungguh _unmanly,_ membuatkan Hinata makin panik menyebabkan dia terjatuh dari katil , selimut-selimut tersebut menghempap badannya. Dia meringis kesakitan namun ianya terus dilupai bila terdengar suara Hairi yang bagaikan orang menderita terkena malaria.

Berderap-derup bunyi kaki kecilnya berlari diatas papan kayu, menghampiri dari mana arah bunyi itu datang.

"Pak cik!"

Daun pintu berwarna hijau epal ditolak kasar. Matanya yang berwarna unik membulat melihatkan keadaan pak ciknya yang di tindih periuk-periuk aluminium yang kelihatan baru dan berkilat. Hinata mendekati Hairi lalu menolak satu-persatu periuk tersebut dari menindih tubuh pak ciknya. Terdapat benjol besar di dahi Hairi. Hinata menekup mulut, Hairi mengingatkannya dengan satu haiwan iaitu ' _unicorn'..._

Hairi mengangkat sebelah kening, hairan dengan wajah anak buahnya yang berubah merah jambu dengan pipi kembung seakan menahan gelak tawa disebalik tangan kecilnya. Hinata sedar akan pandangan pak ciknya. Dengan tangan bergetar dia menuding jari ke arah dahi Hairi.

Tangan lelaki itu menyentuh dahi. Serta merta wajahnya berubah pucat apabila tersentuh satu benjolan yang sepertinya sangat besar didahi. Ingin sahaja dia mengalirkan air mata dan menangis semahu-mahunya kerana wajah _macho-_ nya sudah cacat. Tetapi kerana Hinata masih terpacak di hadapannya, ditutupnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

"Hinata, sayang. Tolong ambilkan pak cik dua beg ais yang _super cool_ punya." rayunya, _puppy dog eyes_ di aktifkan.

"Erm... ke-kenapa dua?"

Jari telunjuk terus menuding ke ibu jari kakinya yang bengkak.

Hinata mengangukkan kepala lalu bergegas menuruni anak tangga untuk mengambil dua beg ais di dalam peti sejuk. Ais tersebut mendarat di mana raja segala sakit terasa. Hairi menghela nafas lega beserta bunyi api dituang air, asap kecil keluar dari tempat benjolan Hairi.

"Pak cik sebenar se-sedang buat apa...?" Hinata bertanya sambil bersandar pada dinding, mengikut pak ciknya.

"Hmm? Main masak-masaklah..."

Berkerut dahi Hinata mendengar jawapan Hairi.

"Main masak-masak? De-dengan siapa?"

Gelakan sudah naik di kerongkong apabila mendengar soalan polos Hinata tetapi ditahannya dari terkeluar.

"Tidaklah, pak cik nak kemaskan bilik tidur kamu-"

"Bilik tidur?"

"Iya, bilik tidur-"

"Tapi inikan stor?"

"Iya bilik sto-"

"Tidak apalah pak cik, aku boleh tidur di atas sofa saja-"

"Boleh kamu tolong diam dan dengar!?"

Mulut Hinata terus bungkam, dia tertunduk kerana malu dan takut.

"Ehem, memang ini bilik stor tapi sebenarnya ini bilik tetamu yang pak cik buat untuk stor sementara. Stor pak cik yang satu lagi sudah penuh dengan periuk, jadi disebabkan pak cik jarang atau lebih tepatnya, tidak pernah menerima sebarang tetamu sehinggalah sekarang, bilik ini telah disumbat dengan periuk...Tadaaa! Habis cerita. Dah cepat keluar! Pak cik nak kemas bilik kamu."

"Errr, pak cik tak mahu aku tolongkah?"

"Tak apa, tak apa! Pak cik nak buat ia _surprise_ untuk kamu sebagai hadiah selamat datang! Dah dah cepat keluar! Kalau kamu jumpa Yaya, gadis bertudung itu kata pada dia yang Pak cik Hairi suka biskut dia! Terima kasih! Pastikan kamu pulang sebelum makan malam, OK? _Bye, love you dear!_ "

Belum sempat untuk membuka mulut pintu sudah dihempas didepan muka. Sedar tidak sedar, rupa-rupanya dia sudah sampai di luar rumah, dengan dirinya yang masih berpakaian kelmarin malah dia tidak berpeluang untuk menggosok gigi!

"Pak cik bukalah pintu ini! Aku belum mandi lagi ni!" bisiknya separuh menjerit sambil mengetuk pintu bertubi-tubi.

"Hinata?"

Satu suara menegurnya dari belakang. Jantung Hinata hampir tercabut dari tangkai apabila mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

"Bo-bo-bo-boiboy..." katanya gugup, belakang dirapatkan ke pintu, cuba menjauhkan diri sejauh yang mungkin namun sia-sia, Boboiboy semakin mendekati dirinya. Hinata panik, takut bau nafas paginya terhidu budak lelaki itu.

"Selamat pagi! Kau nak ikut aku pergi Kedai Tok Aba?" Berkilau-kilau anak mata Boboiboy, berharap Hinata akan mengikutinya.

"Err...selamat pagi, maaf Boboiboy tapi ada sesuatu yang aku perlu buat...hehehe...mungkin nanti..." Hampir sahaja Hinata terpedaya dengan rayuan Boboiboy jikalau dia tidak teringat akan dirinya.

Boboiboy berubah murung*batuk*palsu*batuk*, perasaan bersalah menyelinap diri gadis kecil itu.

"Tak apalah, aku pergi dulu. Jumpa lagi..."

"Jumpa lagi..."

Hinata melihat belakang Boboiboy yang semakin menjauh. Dia mengeluh lalu berpusing untuk membuka pintu...

"Hai!"

"Kyaaah!"

Gadis berpakaian serba merah jambu, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan pelik.

Hinata mengurut dada beberapa kali. "Err, hai?"

"Eh, kau ni penduduk baru di sini juga? Apasal kau boleh berada di depan rumah Pak cik Hairi?" tanyanya ramah.

"Err-"

"Yaya! Hai! Jemput masuk! Jemput masuk! Hinata cepat pergi mandi!" Pak ciknya yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hinata, bagaikan jantungnya berada di anak tekak sahaja, Hinata menoleh ke arah pak ciknya dengan tatapan _horror._

Hairi memandang Hinata dengan pandangan minta maaf lalu menolak gadis berambut aras bahu itu ke arah tangga, mengarahnya secara senyap untuk pergi bersiap. Hinata hendak tak hendak terpaksa menurut dengan, mulut berzip dia naik ke atas untuk mandi.

(0-0)

"Kenapa Boboiboy tidak sampai-sampai lagi?" Hinata bertanya kepada Yaya. Kedai Tok Aba berada beberapa kaki di hadapan.

"Entah." Jawab Yaya acuh tak acuh.

Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah tuanya. Tanganya yang berkedut mencapai kaca mata, membetulkannya kemudian bercekak pingang. "Hah, dah sampai pun."

Hinata melihat wajah Boboiboy yang basah dengan peluh, duduk di salah satu kerusi di hadapan kaunter. Sepertinya, dia masih tidak perasan dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Haaa, penatlah. Macam mana tok jalan kaki ke sini tiap-tiap hari? Kesian Tok Aba."

Senyuman Tok Aba semakin lebar. "Tak 'yah kesian. Atok naik motor. Lagipun dekat ja." Dia menuding ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari kedai tersebut.

Boboiboy menganga, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Dia terjatuh dari kerusinya. Sekali lagi, budak lelaki itu mengeluh. "Dah tu, Tok Aba suruh jalan jauh-jauh tu kenapa?"

"Saja. Kasih _excercise_ sikit."

"Hmm, untung dapat atuk macam ni..." keluhnya.

Tok Aba hanya ketawa lalu sambung membuat kerja semula.

Yaya berlari menghampiri Boboiboy, meninggalkan Hinata di belakang.

"Hai! Penat~ 'Kan? 'Kan?" Tanya Yaya dengan nada 'aku betul, kau salah'.

Wajah Boboiboy yang terkejut berubah jengkel.

"Tulah, orang tunjukkan, tak nak."

"Bukan tak nak, malulah Mimi."

Kini giliran Yaya pula berwajah jengkel. "Eh, Mimi?! Aku Yayalah!"

"Oh yakah? Hahaha..." Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ingatkan Mimi tadi."

Tajam mata Yaya merenung Boboiboy, marah."Ish, kau ni. Orang ingat nama kau, kau tak ingat nama aku! Hmmp!"

"Dah, dah! Jangan nak bertekak. Kang tak ada orang nak datang kat kedai atuk ni. Hinata cepat duduk. Dah macam tunggul kayu atuk tengok kau berdiri kat situ." tegur Tok Abah.

Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya, wajahnya saling tak tumpah dengan buah tomato yang masak ranum. Mata Boboiboy segera melilau sekeliling apabila dirinya ditangkap sedang memerhatikan Hinata.

"Kedai apa ni?" ibu jari dan jari telunjuk diletakkan di bawah dagu. Satu tepukan dibelakang Boboiboy mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Seorang budak lelaki dengan loghat India tersenyum. Kenapa banyak sangat orang yang datang entah dari mana ni?!

"Lah! Kerja atok sendiri pun tak taukah!"

"Eh, siapa kau ni?"

"Hehehe, tak tau, tak apa. Biar aku terangkan."

Boboiboy memandang atuknya. Malas hendak melayan dan mendengar celoteh budak asing tersebut yang sibuk menerangkan Kedai Tok Aba satu per satu. "Siapa dia ni, Tok Aba?"

Hinata mengerdipkan mata. Turut bertanya dalam diam.

"Gopal." Jawab atuk, malas. Mata merenung budak lelaki berbangsa India itu melalui ekor mata."Pelanggan atuk yang asyik nak _free_ aja."

"Macam tak betul aja budak ni..."

"-sehingga seratus per sen!" jerit Gopal.

"Hoi!" Atuk menjegilkan mata sambil bercekak pingang. "Mana ada. Memandai saja kau ni!"

Gopal ketawa gugup lalu mendaratkan punggung di antara Yaya dan Boboiboy. Pandangan Gopal serta merta beralih ke belakang Boboiboy, melihat seorang gadis kecil yang kelihatan comel sedang duduk dengan sopan.

"Hai, nama kau siapa?" Gopal menolak Boboiboy ke tepi untuk menatap Hinata dengan lebih jelas namun senyuman budak lelaki India itu memudar tatkala matanya merenung ke arah anak mata kelabu milik gadis itu. Hampir Boboiboy terjatuh dari kerusi jikalau Hinata tidak memegang lengan bajunya, menghentikannya daripada terbaring di atas lantai.

"Kau buta!?"

Krik, krik.

Jeritan Gopal membuatkan keadaan sekeliling mereka berubah senyap, sehinggakan bunyi cengkerik bernyanyi pun boleh terdengar. Wajah mereka ada berbagai-bagai jenis ekspresi. Mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca, pipinya memerah. Wajah Yaya berubah bengis dengan tangan terkepal erat, urat tersembul keluar, mata terbakar. Boboiboy merenung Gopal tajam, tangan mengurut belakang Hinata, ingin menenang gadis berambut biru gelap itu. Tok Aba hanya mengeluh berat. Wajah Gopal dipenuhi peluh dingin, matanya jelas terpancar ketakutan.


	3. Chapter 3

**ZERO TO HERO** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SINOPSIS**

 **Hinata Hyuga merupakan gadis malang yang sentiasa dibuli, diperlekehkan, dan dipulaukan. Memandangkan ayahnya sendiri tidak mengambil berat akan keadaannya yang serba kekurangan; bukan seperti adiknya, Hanabi yang seperti apa yang ayahnya inginkan, Hinata memohon kepada saudara jauhnya datang melawat untuk mengikutinya pulang ke tempat asalnya. Kerana simpati dan risau akan gadis tersebut, lelaki tersebut bercadang untuk membawanya kembali ke tanah airnya bersama-sama. Semasa di stesen kereta api, satu topi sama seperti dinosour menarik perhatiannya. Siapakah pemilik topi unik itu?**

 **(Character might be OOC)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(A/N: Hello! :) Apa khabar? Semoga sihat senantiasa. Thanks for reviewing. Maaflah kalau lambat update ya. Nak tanya sesuatu, boleh? Kuasa apa yang sesuai diberi pada Hinata? Sya tak berapa pastilah... Harap kalian tidak segan berikan cadangan :D)**

 **Desclaimer: All characters character are belong to their rightful owner.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab 3**

"Gopal..."

Segera Gopal berpaling kebelakang, memandang Yaya yang siap menumbuk buku limanya ke telapak tangan, ingin kelihatan mengancam. Senyuman yang sangat manis, terlalu, lalu manis dihadiahkan kepada Gopal. Kalau sahaja tiada aura hitam pekat dibelakangnya pasti semua jatuh keatas kecomelannya. Gopal ketawa gugup sambil tangan menggaruk kepala, sangat faham dengan apa yang Yaya arahkan pada dia secara senyap; _'Minta maaf sekarang atau aku belasah kau cukup_ - _cukup_ '.

Gopal memandang Hinata, kedua-dua tapak tangan ditepuk bersama dihadapan dada lalu jatuh melutut dibelakang Hinata, dimana gadis itu terpaksa memutarkan kepala kebelakang, tangan laju mengelap air mata yang terlepas. Gopal membuat _puppy-dog eyes,_ ingin meraih simpati. "Maafkan aku...aku janji takkan cakap benda tu lagi...err...siapa nama kau?"

Berkelip-kelip mata Hinata mendengar pertanyaan Gopal yang tiba-tiba, dia tersenyum, _closed-eyes smile._ Hinata menghulurkan sebelah tangan. "Na-nama aku Hinata. Ti-tidak apa, aku sudah biasa dengan pa-panggilan itu."

Dengan senyuman lebar, Gopal menyambut huluran Hinata lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan duduk kembali diantara Yaya dan Boboiboy. "Hehehe, apa-apa pun aku minta maaf, eh? Nama aku Gopal, kawan baik kamu berdua." Gopal kemudiannya bersalam dengan Boboiboy.

"Aku Boboiboy."

Gopal tersenyum lebar, "Tok Aba, saya sudah jadi kawan baik dia. Boleh dapat _free hot chocolate_ tak?" tanpa segan silu, Gopal bertanya sambil menaikkan kening.

Tok Aba memutarkan bola mata lalu pergi untuk membuat _hot chocolate._

"Tok, nak saya tolong?" Hinata mengangkat tangan, dia tersenyum malu.

"Hah, boleh juga tu. Cepat tolong tuk buatkan Boboiboy dan Yaya sekali."

Boboiboy dan Yaya memandang Gopal.

"Apa? Aku taaanya ja."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar alasan Gopal, tangan kecilnya laju menyediakan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _hot chocolate,_ bagaikan sudah biasa -pro-. Tiba-tiba telefon berdering. Segera Boboiboy meletakkan gagang telefon rapat ke telinga apabila Tok Aba mengarahkannya untuk menjawap panggilan tersebut. "Hello?"

"Hello, Tok Aba!"

Hinata menoleh kebelakang, matanya berkelip-kelip melihat gadis berbangsa cina memakai kaca mata bulat yang sepertinya sama umur dengannya duduk disebelah Boboiboy. Boboiboy pula kelihatan tidak sedar dengan kewujudan gadis cina itu.

"Oh, ini bukan Tok Aba."

"Oh, ini Boboiboy, ya?" tanya gadis itu, sedikit malu.

"Ah...uh...ya ya ya." betul Boboiboy sambil menganggukkan kepala dengan pantas, bagaikan gadis itu berada dihadapannya-atau lebih tepatnya disebelahnya-.

"Uh...saya, Ying." gadis itu memperkenalkan diri dengan malu-malu kemudian tersenyum. "Saya mahu _order_ minum."

"Oh, boleh-boleh! Nak _order_ apa?" Hinata terkekeh disebalik telapak tangan. Ini membuatkan Boboiboy menatapnya dengan hairan namun senyuman masih terhias diwajah.

" _Special hot chocolate_ satu."

"Ok! Tok Aba, _special hot chocolate_ satu!" beritahunya sambil mengangkat satu jari.

"Err...minum sini ah."

"Hah, minum sini." tambahnya lagi. Matanya cokelatnya melebar, terkejut melihat ada budak perempuan duduk disebelahnya, memegang telefon rapat ditelinga sambil tersenyum malu. Entah bagaimana dia boleh tidak sedar."Terima kasih, hihi..."

"Hmm, sama-sama." Boboiboy meletakkan gagang telefon semua ketempat asalnya. " Hei Ying, kenapa kau tak _order_ kat sini ja?"

"Malu mah." Ying ketawa kecil.

"Hmph, jangan layan. Dia memang macam tu. Baik kau tengok tv." Boboiboy menurut cakap Gopal, matanya beralih ke kaca televisyen .

Tiba-tiba siaran terganggu menyebabkan bunyi membingitkan telinga keluar. Tanah mula bergegar dan langit biru menjadi mendung diikuti dengan panahan kilat, berdentum bunyinya. Hinata mencicit, terkejut dan cawan yang dipegangnya terlepas dari tangan. Siaran televisyen kembali normal tetapi kali ini ia menayangkan seseorang atau sesuatu (?) berkepala empat segi berwarna hijau jade yang mempunyai dua antena terpacak diatas kepala memutarkan kerusi sehingga menghadap mereka. Matanya sinis.

"Penduduk bumi! Aku adalah Adudu dari planet Atatatika."

Ternganga mulut mereka semua mendengar kata-kata alien berkepala kotak itu, terkejut.

"Serahkan kesemua biji koko atau kau hadapi kehancu-"

Boboiboy menukar siaran dengan alat kawalan jauh yang entah datang dari mana. Gopal memandang Boboiboy, jengkel yang sahabat barunya itu telah menukar siaran. "Wei, apasal kau tukar?"

Budak bertopi dinasour itu menekan-nekan butang alat kawalan tersebut sambil menopang dagu, kelihatan bosan. "Hmm, tak best ah cerita ni!"

"Eih, bestlah!"

Tok Aba menggelengkan kepala melihat cucunya bertekak dengan Gopal. Matanya kemudian terarah pada Hinata yang sedang mengutip serpihan cawan dengan berhati-hati. Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. "Hinata biar atuk yang pungut, nanti kamu luka pula."

"Huh? Oh, tak apalah tok, saya takkan-Ouch!"

"Heih, kan dah kata."

Hinata menggigit bibir. Jari telunjuknya sedikit tercalar dan mengeluarkan setitik darah. Satu tangan memicit jarinya secara tiba-tiba membuatkan dia tersentak kesakitan namun setelah melihat wajah empunya tangan, pipinya merona.

Mata cokelatnya menatap kedalam mata lavender Hinata, risau. "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Lidah terasa keluh untuk menjawap pertanyaan Boboiboy lalu dia hanya mengangguk kepala. Budak bertopi itu memeriksa jari Hinata lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dari poket jaketnya. Dia mengikat sapu tangan itu pada jari Hinata. Jantung Hinata bagaikan terputus dari tangkai apabila Boboiboy mencium lembut jari yang dibungkus rapi itu. Bukan sahaja, pipinya, malah darah tersebut sudah menjalar naik sampai ke otak menyebabkan dia merasa sedikit pening.

Boboiboy hanya tersenyum lebar tidak tahu bahawa tindakan polosnya tadi boleh memberi Hinata serangan jantung. "Janganlah risau, luka kau itu tak dalam, esok lusa baiklah. Kau pergilah duduk, biar aku yang bersihkan tempat ini." Budak bertopi dinasour itu membimbing Hinata untuk duduk ditempat dia duduk tadi lalu pergi membersihkan serpihan kaca-kaca itu.

Yang lain menatap Boboiboy yang tersenyum kecil sambil bersiul girang kemudian ke arah Hinata yang tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam, tangan yang luka dipeluk kedada.

"Deh, kau suka Boboiboykah?" Gopal menyiku Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan keningnya keatas dan kebawah.

Bulat mata Hinata mendengar pertanyaan Gopal. Kerana tersangat malu akhirnya dia pengsan diatas kaunter dengan mata yang berputar-putar.

(0-0)

"Ugh..." Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka lalu terbeliak, terkejut dengan tempat keberadaannya sekarang. "Aku dimana?" Bisiknya perlahan namun dapat didengari oleh seseorang.

"Kau tak ingat? Kau dekat kedai Tok Abalah sekarang."

Hampir terjatuh Hinata dari kerusi yang dia duduk apabila melihat wajah Boboiboy yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipi Hinata berubah warna merah jambu. Tangannya memijat tengkuk belakang yang terasa keras, ingin melancarkan aliran darah yang tersekat oleh cara kedudukan yang dia pengsan tadi.

Boboiboy terkekeh. Dia menyambung semula kerja yang tergendala iaitu mengelap kaunter.

"Ma-mana yang la-lain?"

"Huh? Oh, yang lain dah balik, ada hal diorang kata."

"To-tok Aba pula?"

"Samalah juga ada hal. Haish, apalah Tok Aba ini..." Suara Boboiboy bertukar menjadi gumaman sehinggakan terlalu rendah sampai Hinata tidak dapat menndengarnya.

Hinata melentokkan kepala seperti anak anjing yang baru belajar. "Nak a-aku bantu?"

"Tak apalah. Kau tu kan cedera." Boboiboy tersenyum kecil namun sari matanya tegas memandang Hinata.

Gadis itu membelek-belek jarinya yang terluka, sarung tangan yang digunakan untuk membungkus jarinya terdapat percikan darah kering.

Bunyi tin koko saling berlanggar menyentak mereka berdua. Mereka menolehkan kepala. Tin-tin koko kelihatan masih tersusun rapi. Boboiboy memicingkan mata tetapi memutar bola mata pada akhirnya dan sambung mengelap kaunter. Mata Hinata masih lagi merenung tin koko tersebut. Dia berganjak dari tempatnya duduk apabila melihat sesuatu yang berwarna ungu sedang menyorok dekat dengan tempatnya berada.

"Fuh, nasib baik tak nampak aku..."

Mata robot ungu pelik yang berwarna merah bertentang mata dengan Hinata seketika sehinggalah Hinata mencicit. Cicitan tersebut menyebabkan Boboiboy menoleh kearah suara itu. Robot ungu itu kelihatan panik lalu terapung pergi.

"Hoi, pencuri! Jangan lari!" Boboiboy ternampak robot itu, segera dia melompat keluar dari kaunter untuk mengejar robot tersebut. "Hinata, tolong jagakan kedai ni kejap!"

"Ta-tapi-" belum sempat Hinata menolak untuk menolongnya mengejar robot ungu itu, Boboiboy sudah hilang dari pandangan. Gadis itu mengeluh kecil, dia berdoa dalam hati agar Boboiboy selamat pulang.

Hari semakin senja, langit berubah jingga. Tok Aba sudah kembali dan mula membebel, marah bercampur risau, dengan sikap Boboiboy yang hilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Hinata dengan kedai sendirian. Bunyi tapak kaki diikuti hembusan nafas yang tercungap menghampiri mereka.

Hinata segera mendekati Boboiboy yang berwajah pucat. Dahinya berkerut, risau dan lega kerana Boboiboy sudah balik dengan selamat. Budak lelaki itu mengukir senyuman ingin memberitahu Hinata yang dia tidak apa tetapi senyuman itu tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Hah, mana kau pergi Boboiboy? Risau, atuk!"

"Boboiboy kejar alien tadi. Dia curi koko ni!" tin koko dihempas di kaunter. "Masa Boboiboy nak ambil balik, ada robot besar kejar tadi."

Tok Aba menaikkan sebelah keningnya sambil memeriksa tin koko yang tinggal separuh lalu memutarkan bola matanya. "Hmm, kau terlebih koko ni."

Itu membuatkan Hinata ketawa kecil dan Boboiboy menumbuk buku limanya diatas kaunter, terasa hati dan kaget. "Hinata pun ada waktu tu! Tok Aba, Tok Aba dengar tak apa Boboiboy cakap ni?" Rengeknya.

"Dengar, dah dah jom balik. Orang suruh jaga kedai, dia pergi tempat lain."

Boboiboy menghela nafas berat, dia memungut bola sepaknya yang berada disebelah bangkunya lalu memandang Hinata. "Jom aku hantar kau balik."

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, mengekori Boboiboy dari belakang. Suasana sekeliling mereka menyesakkan dan janggal. Gadis itu menelan liur. Dia melangkah seiringan dengan Boboiboy. Tangan diletakkan diatas bahu menyebabkan Boboiboy terhenti dan menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku pe-percayakan kau Boboiboy, la-lagipun aku ada disana, ka-kan...?"

"Tentulah, terima kasih..." Boboiboy tersenyum kecil, tangan diletakkan diatas tangan Hinata lalu menggenggam tangan itu kemas. "Mari, nanti Pak Cik Hairi risau pula."

Pipi gadis itu merona. Entah kenapa dia merasakan bagai ada sekumpulan rama-rama sedang berterbangan didalam perutnya. Dia gembira, tersangat gembira. Ini pertama kali dia mempunyai


End file.
